Trevor's redemption: The hike
by Cartoonguru
Summary: Idea by SassyPancham! Hilda, Trevor, Alfur and Twig go on a hike through the wilderness.


Here you go SassyPancham! I Hope you and everyone else enjoys!

* * *

Hilda couldn't help but smile as she watched Alfur ride Twig around in her room. Hilda had caught him in the act a few minutes ago, but she decided to let him have his fun before revealing herself.

"I now understand why some elves enjoy this!" Alfur exclaimed.

"Now you are one of them, right Alfur?" Hilda asked.

"Hilda! How long have you been standing there?" Alfur asked nervously.

"Long enough to see you having fun!" Hilda answered with a smirk.

Alfur started stuttering uncontrollably before he came up with a way to get even.

"Don't you have a date with Trevor to get to?" Alfur asked with a smirk.

Hilda started blushing uncontrollably.

"I was hoping to go on a hike with him!" Hilda admitted.

"Will you hold hands?" Alfur asked.

"No!" Hilda snapped in annoyance while thinking 'Though I wouldn't mind. In fact I kinda want to touch his warm hands again.'

Alfur was satisfied that he was able to get Hilda flustered and decided to leave the poor girl alone.

"Regardless, I hope you two have fun," Alfur told Hilda.

"Alfur, I was hoping you would come with us. I figured you would want to visit your fellow elves," Hilda responded.

"I do kinda want to see them again in person. Ok I will go on one condition," Alfur said.

"If it involves me getting romantic with Trevor, forget it!" Hilda snapped.

"No, I just want to ride Twig around," Alfur explained.

"That's fine with me. How do you feel about that Twig?" Hilda asked her deerfox

Twig gave a cheerful bark in response.

"Looks like you may, Alfur," Hilda told the elf.

"Great. When is it?" Alfur responded.

"I have to ask Trevor and plan it from there," Hilda answered.

Alfur started chuckling before saying, "You are going to ask him out? How wonderful,"

Hilda started blushing uncontrollably after hearing Alfur's statement.

"It's not like that!" Hilda snapped.

"Trust me asking him might not be as easy as you think," Alfur told Hilda with a smirk.

"Don't be ridiculous Alfur. How hard could it be? In fact I will ask him right now!" Hilda responded before leaving her room.

"I want to see Hilda get flustered, trying to ask Trevor. What about you Twig?" Alfur asked the deerfox

Twig growled in response, scaring Alfur.

"Ok. I have been going a bit easy on her, but I will tone it down another notch," Alfur promised.

Hilda reached the house phone and looked around the room, to see if her mother was nearby.

'The last thing I need is her teasing. Soon they will realize they were wrong the whole time and that will be the end of this,' Hilda thought.

Hilda took a deep breath and grabbed the receiver, but before she could type in Trevor's numbers she froze.

'What is happening? Why can't I type in his number? I gotta calm down!' Hilda thought.

Hilda managed to calm herself and typed in the number. Hearing the phone rang made Hilda feel extreme nervousness, but Hilda resolved to stay strong! She managed to face and befriend plenty of dangerous creatures! If she could handle that, than she can handle calling Trevor and asking him if he wants to go on a hike!

"Hello?" Trevor asked.

Hilda took another deep breath before answering, "Hey Trevor! I was wondering if you wanted to go on a hike with me later today?"

"Sure! I don't have that much to do anyway," Trevor responded.

"Good. I will see you later," Hilda said.

"Yeah bye," Trevor told Hilda before hanging up.

Hilda placed the receiver back on the phone and turned around to find her mother, watching her with a smirk on her face.

"How long have you been standing there?" Hilda asked nervously.

"Long enough to know I should prepare a picnic for you," Johanna answered.

"Mum! It's not a romantic event!" Hilda snapped.

"Yes, but you would like food, right?" Johanna asked.

"No. Yes, but not for romantic reasons," Hilda responded with a light blush.

"Fine! What ever you say," Johanna said before walking towards the kitchen.

'I can't believe she caught me. Today is not my lucky day!' Hilda thought sadly.

* * *

Hilda started walking towards Trevor's house, with a large bag containing a few sandwiches in her hand. Twig was right behind her, with Alfur riding on his back.

"I really wish I tried this before!" Alfur exclaimed.

"Alfur, you are lucky Twig likes you!" Hilda told the elf.

"Not really. Twig, only hates those that try to harm you," Alfur responded.

"I guess that's true," Hilda admitted.

"So, excited to see Trevor as a friend?" Alfur asked.

Hilda gave Alfur a smile, for not teasing her about liking Trevor romantically.

"Yes! I just can't stand not spending time with him," Hilda answered.

'She keeps on exposing how she really feels, but she is too stubborn to see it!' Alfur noted.

"That's good Hilda!" Alfur told Hilda.

They made it to Trevor's house, to find Trevor waiting for them in his front yard. Trevor was wearing a greaser jacket and his hair was greased up, causing Hilda to do a double take.

"Sorry! I lost track of time while practicing my music and I like to dress up while practicing," Trevor explained.

Hilda didn't respond and just kept staring at Trevor in both shock and awe.

"Hilda, are you ok?" Trevor asked.

"Hilda! Snap out of it!" Alfur exclaimed.

'Oh my god he looks so cool! I really like this look! I should talk him into wearing this more often! Come on Hilda snap out of it! Just ignore how cute he looks and...'

"Hilda! Are you Ok?" Trevor asked while shaking his hands in front of Hilda's face.

"Yes, sorry I was stunned by your outfit," Hilda explained sheepishly.

"I should go change," Trevor suggested.

"No! I really like it!" Hilda responded.

"This isn't really in style and..."

"Please!" Hilda begged.

"Ok! For you! We are going out to the wilderness today anyway," Trevor said.

Hilda squealed in joy and gave Trevor a hug. Trevor awkwardly hugged her back, with a light blush on his face.

'Why did I do that? I was just so happy that he decided to keep that look that I couldn't help it!' Hilda thought with a light blush.

Alfur started smiling at the scene before asking, "Can we get a move on?"

"Sorry!" Trevor and Hilda said at the same time.

The two kids looked at each other, before the blushes on their faces got a little darker.

'Watching them might be better than riding Twig!' Alfur thought in amusement.

* * *

The group left Trolberg and started walking through the wilderness. Trevor had to admit the area đoes look beautiful to look at.

'No wonder she holds this place in high regard! I wouldn't mind living here!' Trevor thought.

'It feels good to be back! Somehow even more so with Trevor here by my side,' Hilda thought.

"Trevor, get ready for the hike of your life!" Hilda exclaimed.

"I have never been on a hike before. I don't really know what to expect," Trevor admitted.

"That just means I have to make this special for you!" Hilda said determined.

"You would do that?" Trevor asked.

"Of course! You made my first time going to a fair memorable!" Hilda answered.

"Ok. I can't wait!" Trevor responded.

Alfur looked at the two kids with a grin and decided to stop with his teasing completely for now.

'I don't need to! It won't be long now!' Alfur thought.

"Where should we go first?" Alfur asked the kids.

"Perhaps, we should visit the elves first," Hilda suggested.

"Do you think you would be able to handle seeing your destroyed cottage?" Alfur asked.

"I am not going to lie. It will hurt seeing it again, but I can handle it," Hilda answered.

Along the way the group encountered The Wood Man, who upon noticing Hilda couldn't help but chuckle a bit.

"Well, had enough of city life I see," The Wood Man taunted.

"Not at all! In fact I enjoyed it much better than I could hope," Hilda responded.

"I hope it hasn't made you soft," The Wood Man said bluntly.

"Not at all! Why? You missed me afterall?" Hilda asked.

"Don't be silly! I do miss your fire, but I learned to make do," The Wood Man responded.

"You sure are an enigma," Hilda noted.

"Thank you! I try. Who is this kid by the way?" The Wood Man asked bluntly.

"The name's Trevor. So, you're The Wood Man Hilda told me about?" Trevor asked.

"The one and only. I like your clothes kid. The 50s shouldn't have went out of style," The Wood Man complimented.

Hilda was shocked that The Wood Man complimented somebody and asked, "What?"

"I don't like to repeat myself. Now I have a poker game to get to. I have a forest giant to finally beat," The Wood Man responded before leaving the kids.

'Now to lose my ladder and wait for Hilda to visit again and I can get her help. Despite, the fact she will dislike me purposely losing her, I know she will still help. That is the kind of person she is. The one I can call a good friend!' The Wood Man thought.

"He seems like one of those jerks with a hidden heart of gold," Trevor noted.

"Trust me. I have known him for years and I haven't figured him out," Hilda told Trevor.

"You should both be careful around him," Alfur warned the kids.

"What do you mean Alfur?" Hilda asked.

"He is a clever creature Hilda. Never underestimate him. He may seem like a simple jerk, but he is a devious creature who you don't want to be on the wrong side of," Alfur explained.

"Relax Alfur! I should be able to handle him," Hilda assured Alfur.

"Hilda, like I said before overconfidence might be your downfall," Trevor pointed out.

"Come on Trevor I am still here!" Hilda countered.

"Hilda, how many close calls have you had over the years?" Alfur asked.

"More than I wanted," Hilda admitted sheepishly.

"See! Look Hilda you are capable, but your overconfidence has gotten you into a ton of trouble over the years. I should know! I have watched you and your adventures for years! In fact I have actually assisted you whenever I could!" Alfur pointed out.

"You mean all those times when a solution just magically appeared out of thin air, it was you?" Hilda asked.

"Yes! Despite, my kind considering you an enemy, I couldn't let you get hurt or worst killed!" Alfur answered.

Hilda picked Alfur up from Twig and wrapped one of her fingers around him in a hug. Alfur hugged her finger back.

"I wished I knew before! I could have thanked you then!" Hilda told the elf.

"I actually wanted to befriend you before, but I didn't want to risk being ostracized for befriending the enemy of elf kind. I regret it to this day!" Alfur said sadly.

"Don't be because you did on the night I released my message of peace!" Hilda said.

"Yes, I guess I did!" Alfur exclaimed.

"Alfur, I promise I will try to not be so overconfident. Do you promise to always have my back?" Hilda asked the elf.

"I promise!" Alfur said with a smile.

Hilda placed Alfur back on Twig and the gang contined to walk towards Hilda's cottage. When the group made it to the cottage, Hilda couldn't help but flinched at the sight of it.

"Are you ok Hilda?" Trevor asked in concern.

"Yes, I have a lot of memories here and seeing it destroyed just upsets me," Hilda explained.

"Then I feel even worst for crushing it!" A voice announced.

Hilda looked up at the sky in the direction of the voice, to find Jorgan standing there with his girlfriend.

"Don't be Jorgan! It was an accident," Hilda assured the giant.

"That doesn't make it ok!" Jorgan insisted.

"Jorgan, I am not mad! In fact in a strange way I am kinda grateful you crushed it!" Hilda admitted.

"You are?" Jorgan, Alfur, and Trevor asked in complete shock.

"Yes, if you haven't, I wouldn't have learned life in the city isn't as bad as I initially feared. In fact it's actually really great and I am enjoying my time there! I even made some wonderful friends and if I have to live with my old home getting destroyed to experience this, then so be it!" Hilda explained.

"So my act of recklessness has done some good?" Jorgan asked with hope.

"Yes, you taught me a new way of living and I hope to learn more about it!" Hilda answered.

"I am glad I helped you, but I still feel a little bad for what I did," Jorgan responded.

"In my experience things tend to be bittersweet. We should focus and enjoy the good it brought us and not dwell on the negatives," Trevor suggested.

"Thank you kid! Your words have helped me feel a little better," Jorgan told Trevor.

"Glad I could help!" Trevor told the giant.

"Are you two a couple?" Jorgan's girlfriend asked.

Hilda and Trevor started blushing wildly before saying at the same time, "No!"

Jorgan and his girlfriend shared a look before they started smiling. Thankfully, Hilda and Trevor couldn't see their faces.

"What brings you two here?" Jorgan asked.

"We are going on a hike and maybe visit the elves," Hilda answered.

Suddenly, the group was visited by a large group of elves. The mayor of the Elves appeared from the group and gave them all a smile.

"It's great to be able to see you again Hilda and Alfur," Greeted the mayor of the elves.

"It's great to be able to see you again sir," Alfur greeted.

"Of course! Those reports you sent us have been a joy to read, espically the ones about those two," The mayor complimented.

"Alfur! You wrote reports about Trevor and I?" Hilda asked embarrassed.

"Of course! How could I not include that," Alfur answered while shrugging his shoulders.

"Knowing you! You added a romantic novel spin to it," Hilda complained.

"I only wrote what objectively happened! If they infer anything romantic from it, that is on them," Alfur assured Hilda.

"I want to believe you," Hilda responded.

"No problem. Sir do you still have those reports?" Alfur asked the mayor.

"Yes, we put them in our hall of fame. Now since Hilda is of course too big to enter elf buildings, I will bring a few copies out to her," The mayor answered before rushing to get the reports.

"Happy Hilda?" Alfur asked.

"Very! I want to see how badly you got things wrong," Hilda responded.

"What about you Trevor?" Alfur asked.

"I would like to see it too," Trevor answered.

The mayor returned with a few reports and a few elves were carrying a magnifying glass.

"Here you are," The mayor said while holding the reports.

Hilda carefully grabbed the reports and magnifying glass and started reading the reports. To Hilda surprise and happiness, Alfur was telling the truth!

'What do you know? He was telling the truth and I could see how someone could view our time together as romantic,' Hilda thought.

Hilda handed the reports for Trevor to read.

"What did I tell you Hilda?" Alfur asked.

"Sorry Alfur!" Hilda apologized.

"You should be happy Hilda! The elves haven't enjoyed reports like these in centuries," The mayor told her.

Unknown to the group the two giants were watching the whole thing and whispering their thoughts to each other.

"They seem like a great couple, despite not being there yet," Jorgan's girlfriend said.

"It does make me feel better knowing my accident caused Hilda to meet him," Jorgan pointed out.

"Do you think their love will last for a long time like ours?" Jorgan's girlfriend asked.

"If we could get together after all the obstacles we faced, than anything is possible!" Jorgan assured her.

The gang spent a good hour chatting with the elves, before deciding to walk around the area a bit.

* * *

"I know the perfect area we can go to, to relax and have lunch," Hilda suggested.

"Sounds good to me," Trevor responded.

"I would like to rest too. What about you my loyal companion?" Alfur asked Twig.

Twig gave a cheerful bark in response.

"It's decided then. Oh and Alfur I hope you aren't taking Twig from me," Hilda said.

"Like I could possibly do that. Twig is a completely loyal pet," Alfur pointed out.

"That's one of the reason why I love him," Hilda responded with a chuckle.

After a few more minutes of walking, the group reached a large cave.

"This is the area I was talking about. It looks really peaceful inside," Hilda told the group.

The group entered the cave to find a beautiful grassy area surrounded by an area of water, calmly flowing throughout the cave.

"Amazing area Hilda," Alfur complimented.

"Thank you! I would come here sometimes to relax and draw," Hilda explained.

"Makes me wish we have an area like this in Trolberg," Trevor said.

"Who knows? There could be one hidden in the city," Alfur pointed out.

"I certainly hope so!" Trevor responded.

The gang sat down on the soft grass and started eating and watching the water move throughout the cave.

"How have things been so far?" Hilda asked.

"Things have been really great!" Trevor answered.

"It sure was great to see my fellow elves again, especially now they hold me in high regards!" Alfur exclaimed.

"I have to say my favorite part was seeing the wood man," Trevor said with a smile.

"Only because he complimented your outfit," Hilda stated.

"Not just that! It's strange, but even thought he is a bit of a jerk he just seems very likeable. It's hard to explain why," Trevor explained.

"I know what you mean. My mother and I have known him for years and despite all the teasing and all the times he invaded our home, we couldn't really hate him. I have to admit his actions are kinda funny," Hilda responded.

"He is a pretty cool guy. Despite, him being potentially dangerous," Alfur admitted.

"Alfur, I have been meaning to ask. He knew about the existance of elves when I asked him about giants. Did he ever interact with you guys?" Hilda asked.

"Usually, nothing more than basic interactions between different creatures. He does play poker with a few of us from time to time and he did make a few deals to help us out with a few jobs, in exchange for some of our firewood," Alfur explained.

"Is that where he got the wood he gave us?" Hilda asked.

"Maybe. We never paid attention to what he did with the firewood. We were just happy to receive help from someone bigger to help get the jobs done quicker," Alfur answered.

"Like I said he sure is an enigma," Hilda said.

"Aren't we all complicated creatures?" Trevor asked.

"I guess! Some just are stranger than others," Hilda responded.

"That just makes them more interesting," Trevor said.

"Speaking from personal experience?" Alfur asked.

"Yes, I suppose I am," Trevor answered nervously.

Hilda gave Trevor and Alfur a confused look before asking, "What are you two talking about?"

Alfur started chuckling while Trevor started blushing in embarrassment.

"I am talking about my experience with you Hilda. No offense! I did found you weird, but I also became interested in you. A part of me wanted to learn more about you," Trevor explained nervously.

"Oh." Hilda simply said with a light blush.

Alfur started smiling at the scene before asking, "Twig, wanna walk around the cave a bit and give these two some time alone?"

Twig gave a cheerful bark in response before the two started moving slowly around the cave.

"How long?" Hilda asked.

"How long what?" Trevor asked.

"How long have you been interested in me?" Hilda asked.

"Since the beginning. You were the new kid and nice as can be I let you in my group. I was a little annoyed you didn't know how to do our activities, but I was a little interested in why that was. After learning you were raised here in the wilderness, I wanted to learn more about how you were raised and what your life was like," Trevor explained.

"I see! I kinda was the same way! Despite, not looking forward to moving to Trolberg at first, I was a little curious to what it would be like. When I met you I wanted to see what spending time with humans my own age would be like. It really hurt that things ended up bad between us at first, but I am happy we were able to make up! You have helped me so much to adapt to my new life and have shown me so many wonderful things and I am interested in learning more," Hilda responded.

"Glad I could help! I can't wait to learn more about you and maybe even more about life here in the wilderness," Trevor told Hilda with a grin.

"Same here! I can't wait to experience new things in Trolberg with you!" Hilda said returning the grin.

Alfur and Twig returned to the kids to find them staring at each other with smiles on their faces.

'What did I miss? Maybe I shouldn't have left them alone,' Alfur thought.

After spending about an hour, relaxing and waiting for the lunch to digest the group left the cave.

"If we ever come back here, we should come back to this cave," Alfur suggested.

"Of course we will!" Hilda and Trevor said at the same time!

The two kids looked at each other and started smiling with light blushes.

'They didn't look away. Could this be a hint their releationship is developing more into acceptance?' Alfur wondered.

After walking around the area for a few minutes, the gang once again stumbled upon The Wood Man.

"What luck! I stumbled upon all of you again," The Wood Man greeted.

"How was your poker game?" Hilda asked.

"Lost to the forest giant," The Wood Man bluntly answered.

"You don't seem mad," Hilda noted.

The Wood Man simply shrugged before responding, "It's just a game! I will get my stuff back sooner or later!"

"That's the spirit!" Hilda exclaimed.

"I just noticed. Are you wearing perfume?" The Wood Man asked.

"Yes, I am," Hilda answered sheepishly waiting for the taunting she was going to get.

"It smells nice," The Wood Man simply said.

Hilda was shocked that The Wood Man complimented her and started stuttering.

"What?" Hilda managed to ask.

"I don't like to repeat my self. I see the city life hasn't made you completely terrible," The Wood Man answered before calmly walking away.

"Was his final statement a compliment or a cleverly hidden insult?" Alfur asked.

"Or a little of both?" Trevor asked.

Hilda shook her head to clear her thoughts.

'I swear that guy is the biggest mystery I have ever seen! Perhaps, Alfur may be right about him,' Hilda thought.

"Don't dwell on it! I have been confused by him for years now! Come on we have a hike to finish." Hilda told the group.

* * *

The group spent most of the day, exploring the wilderness. When it was getting close to sunset, the group started walking back to Trolberg.

"I really had a blast today Hilda!" Trevor exclaimed.

"Glad to hear it!" Hilda responded.

After entering the city Trevor separated himself from the rest of the group and started walking home.

"Today was something, wasn't it Alfur?" Hilda asked.

"Yes, it was! I learned to enjoy something new and you and Trevor got closer!" Alfur answered.

"I hope you mean as friends," Hilda joked.

Alfur playfully rolled his eyes before responding, "Yes! I won't tease you about that anymore!"

"Glad to hear it!" Hilda exclaimed.

'With the rate their releationship is growing, I don't have to!' Alfur thought.

Hilda, Twig, and Alfur made it back home before it got dark. Johanna was in the living room waiting for them.

"You stayed out a bit late. I will let it slide, since you were on a date," Johanna taunted.

"Mum!" Hilda snapped in annoyance.

"How was it?" Johanna asked.

"It was a lot of fun," Hilda simply said before rushing upstairs.

Johanna looked at Alfur and gave him a smile.

"I assume there were some noteworthy moments," Johanna said.

"Yes, I will be sure to go in extreme detail," The elf responded.

"Thanks Alfur! I just have to know," Johanna told the elf.

Hilda was sitting on her bed reflecting on the day she spent with Trevor.

'I am glad I was able to show him around a place I am familiar with for once. It was the least I could do for how much he has helped and showed me! I really hope we can go back soon! Maybe just the two of us!' Hilda thought while blushing.

Trevor was currently sitting at his desk, thinking about the fun he had with Hilda.

'The wilderness really is a wonderful place. I am glad I got to experience it with her today! I can't wait to see more with her! Perhaps, next time we could go there alone!" Trevor thought with a blush.

Meanwhile, in the wilderness The Wood Man was sitting in his house, while calmly drinking his special dirt tea.

'Now I just have to wait for Hilda to come back and I can lose her. Then I will be able to get my stuff back and maybe even something extra. Sure, I could practice and get better to get my stuff back, but this is much more fun!' The Wood Man thought.

* * *

I Think this is my favorite installment, so far! Thanks SassyPancham for the idea and inspiration. If you or anyone else has any ideas, be sure to let me know :)!


End file.
